The current invention relates to a method for increasing hair volume and to an assembly of hair extensions designed for use in this method.
Various systems are already known for increasing hair volume and also for lengthening hair. These systems in general use hair extensions, natural or artificial in nature, which are then fixed to the head hair using methods that, based on the proposed application methods, determine the acceptance and satisfaction on the part of the user who has requested such treatment.
Another aspect that helps to increase the satisfaction with such treatment is the speed of implementation.
The known systems include a phase in which the extensions are connected to the hair of the user. During this phase, the extensions can basically be sewn, bonded or knotted to the user's hair. However, these methods of extension require a period of time that is very long, considering that each single extension requires manual implementation and precision.
Other methods are known for creating a connection between the extensions and the hair, requiring the use of external elements such as clasps, combs, grips, etc. These elements can be used to attach extensions of larger dimensions to the user's hair, but have the great inconvenience that the connection is clearly visible and can be felt by the user who can feel uncomfortable with them.
Amongst other known methods, there are those that permit smaller dimensioned extensions to be connected to the hair. These methods, that require the use of adhesive, small clasping elements, etc. give fairly good results, but in all cases require long application sessions because the operator must connect each individual extension, none of which can be of larger dimensions as otherwise the connections would be visible to the user and the observer.
An example of this method is described in JP 03152205 (Aderans Co. Ltd.) and in other successive patents based on perfecting this technique. The inventor of the present invention has developed such methods and bondings for lengthening and thickening hair described in ZA 93/5214 A or in DE 196 26 107 C.
These documents describe extension elements and the relevant method of application where an extension is fixed to the head hair with the application of a thermoplastic adhesive. In this context, it is clear that application is manual and that it may not be uniform from extension to extension.
The forced manual implementation of these known methods therefore implies a series of problems. In the first case, the operator must have great experience and practice in this technique to be able to implement regular connections, a condition that is not always possible. In addition, apart from experience, it will be extremely difficult to produce uniform connections: they will vary greatly as they will not be positioned exactly along the lines proposed for the hair extension and will vary in quality and size.
All this means that the quality of the finished work will not be optimal, will be more exposed to wear, with imperfections that cannot be rectified, increased costs due to very long application times and the difficulty in locating experienced operators.
Similar difficulties are present with those methods using an adhesive applied to the connection being created, for example, in the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,387 (Megna).